Talk:No Hope Left/Issue 1/@comment-23785492-20141204043038
Well hello there issue 1. O.O Haha, never mind that, me being weird. Anyway I saw you had posted your first issue so first of all... CONGRATULATIONS!!!! posting your first issue is always a big thing, so a congratulations is always in order. Anyway, I saw it and had a look over it, decided I might as well read it, give you a reader and see what your writing is like and I think your doing alright so far. Putting all things into consideration that this is the first thing I've read that you've done, but yeah, I liked it. It was quite the interesting one, her being kidnapped suddenly, reading the frustration of her having to get out of the ropes only to meet, the apocalypse. o.O Alison herself seems to be a character i'll enjoy as well, I always love a story which has a female protagonist, makes a nice change from the usual male. xD but yeah, looking forward to reading more on her and seeing where her story goes. In terms of her friends though, I dont know, we didnt see them for very long so unless if they return again, I dont really have an opinion on them. Now of coarse, the critics. Spelling I'm bad at myself though so dont expect me to point out bad grammar and stuff. xD but I have a couple of suggestions, one for example is I see you had them set in different days (nice going by putting the dates btw) and a thing we mostly do on this wiki is put a line between each scenes to make it more clear its a new scene, if you know what I mean? and another thing is, perhaps you might want to do your layout more, small paragraphs instead of them big large ones. I remember when I first joined the wiki I done it all in one big paragraph. xD HOWEVER, this is your story and you shall write it as you please. Those two things are just me mentioning how most of us lay it out on the wiki. Not being picky or trying to be rude, just trying to give a proper review (I'm not usually very good at reviews. :P) so please dont be upset with anything I say, that is not the aim of my review. Anyway, so I think i'll leave it off here. Dont want to give tooo much of a review considering this is your first ever one on the wiki, dont want to overload you with all of it. xD but yeah, your story is defiantly on my reading list now, I'm also gonna add Alison to my fav characters list in my profile, I'd rate this a nice 4/5 and give you a job well done. Nice first issue to start off your story here Queen. :) P.S I'm also a little confused at the ending slightly, does Alison know about the apocalypse and know what Walkers are, like did her kidnappers tell her about it or anything, or is she just suddenly realizing and seeing whats happened to the world?